


Ways and Means

by Silver_Queen



Category: Blades of Glory
Genre: Angst, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Queen/pseuds/Silver_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her obsession is winning. His obsession is perfection. Their sister's obsession is them. They each have their reasons. </p><p>A study of the Van Waldenberg siblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ways and Means

**Author's Note:**

> A set of three 100-word drabbles, one for each Van Waldenberg. Originally written in 2007 for the Obsession challenge at the bog100 community on LiveJournal.

Her obsession is winning.

It's standing under the hot sun in a black velvet dress and watching twin coffins being lowered into matching graves.

It's the echo of their mother's last words spinning in her head: _Your father and I are just going out for a little while, sweetie. You two practice hard while we're gone. We want a prize-winning routine out of you when we get back!_

It's the tears that rolled down her twin's cheeks as he turned to her for guidance, and the duty of fulfilling last wishes.

"What do we do now, Fairchild?"

"We go practice."

 

 

His obsession is perfection.

It comes from years of eavesdropping –

On classmates: _He can't jump rope. He can't count high enough._

On other skaters: _He must suck if he can't find a partner besides his sister._

On his parents: _Stranz is lucky he's a good skater. He'd never be able to hold down a job._

and taunts –

From teachers: _Why can't you pay attention?_

From her: _You fuck everything up! Even Katie is more competent than you._

It's easy for Fairchild to care about winning for winning's sake. She doesn't have to prove herself to the world every single day.

 

 

Their sister's obsession is them.

She has always been an outsider, and they are the epitome of partnership. Inclusion. Family.

But they do bad things – shocking, unethical things. She knows this.

She feels like one of those witnesses on cop shows, the ones afraid to testify because they themselves are far from guiltless.

Because she's their accomplice. They smile and tell her she's part of Team Van Waldenberg. Sometimes she almost believes it.

She thinks that if they ever get caught, she'll go to prison along with them.

Maybe that's the only place where the three of them truly belong.


End file.
